


it's hard to say there's nothing I regret

by thegreybeyond



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreybeyond/pseuds/thegreybeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy. I was in love with you. I wanted you to know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to say there's nothing I regret

He says, “It’s easy. I was in love with you. I wanted you to know everything,” and her heart constricts a little.  
  
Her heart.  
  
She hasn’t thought about that in a while.  
  
It comes and goes in waves, then. The memory of his hand at the small of her back as their eyes and noses and lips move closer and closer until she breaks the moment.  
  
 _What heart?_  
  
Her memories are so fuzzy now, fiddled and meddled with, and she’s sick of it. Because she knows there’s an entire history of Damon that’s been lost, and because there are the irritated looks from her friends and snide remarks about her cowardice for erasing it all. But most of all it’s because she can’t think straight anymore. Because there’s this feeling of freedom she’s not felt in a while, like this lifted weight, and it makes her giddy and heady and just so damn free and she has no idea what it means.  
  
 _Does your heart really refuse to remember?_  
  
It’s strange. She hears Caroline’s voice in the background, high and sharp and full of frustration, and she knows Stefan is sad, she hears it through the miles and miles and phone network between them. She’s surrounded by a group of miserable people and the problem that is tell-Liam-or-don’t-tell-Liam, but all she can feel is a wash of warmth at the memory of her and Stefan.  
  
It feels so new. It feels so achingly familiar. It feels lost and displaced and she’s not sure what to do with it.  
  
“You owe me dinner.”  
  
Elena thinks she might owe him a lot more than that.


End file.
